deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Predator
'''Predator '''is an alien bounty hunter who is known throughout the universe for being a collector of skulls from various species. The Predator is capeable of movine swiftly throughtout any envirnoment and has futuristic armour and weapons, capable of killing any human or animal. The predator species is a very hounarble warrior race. They use seemingly primative weapons but also have plasma weapons and discs capable of cutting through anything. On they capture people and other alien species from other planets and trasport them to the predator home world. They are then hunted to help train the predators. They are very honourable and will not attack defenceless enemy's, young children and those that are not fit to fight e.g pregnent women. If a person kills a predator they will earn respect from the members of the dead predator's tribe and a exotic item or weapon. Predators have been involved in earths history for thousands of years. They helped the eygptian's create thier pyrimids but they did this for a reason. They demanded people be sacrificed to help create xenomorphs which they stored in the pyrimids. Young predator's would be taken to these places and left thier with hundreds of newly born xenomorphs. In order to become a warrior they would have to kill a xenomorph without the use of the plasma caster and remove it's head to prove it. If they became overwellmed by the aliens they would trigger a bomb which would destroy them, the pyramid and the xenomorphs inside. This was too prevent any of the xenomorphs from escaping into the outside world. One day however the aliens escaped from there tombs and the predators were forced to take extreme action. They detonated a bomb which destroyed all the pyramids, all the xenomorphs and lots of innoccent people. Since that day relationships between human and predator was negative. The predators now veiwed humans as unimportant prey. Battle against Six-six Six-six lands on an unfamiliar planet after receiving a mysterious call telling him to kill a mysterious being that has killed many people. Being a bounty hunter he asks no questions but was baffled by the fear in the caller’s voice. He starts up his jetpack and flies around the plant scanning the area for danger. Meanwhile down below predator is aiming his plasma caster at six-six. He lines up the shot and fires but six-six sees the projectile and dodges it just in time. He unholsters his energy pistol and fires back narrowly missing predators head. Predator fires again but six-six easily avoids it and fires another two shots from his pistol destroying the plasma caster. He then fires a barrage of bullets forcing predator to take cover behind a rock. Predator pulls out a smart disc and throws it at six-six but he manages to destroy it with his energy pistol. He then fires a small cluster of missiles sending predator flying. He flies down and sees predators body crumpled over a log. He turns to fly off but is struck in the back with a smart disc which cuts through the jet pack with ease. He attempts to regain control of the jet pack but is forced to crash into the rocks below. Predator runs over to the rocks and sees six-six trying to regain his balance. He charges at him but is soon sent sprawling by another cluster of missiles. Predator grabs his Combi stick and jumps at six-six hitting him round the face with it. Six-six tries to grab the staff out of his hands but predator stabs him in the arm. Six-six winches in pain and kicks predator in the face stunning him. He then, as fast as lightning, yanks the staff from his hands and throws it aside. He then turns his hands into buzz saws and jumps at predator. He however dodges the attack and retracts his wrist blades and they duel for a while. Predator gets the upper hand and knocks six- six to the floor holding the blade against his throat. Six-six drives the buzz saw into predator’s leg causing him to lose his hold on him. He then pulls out an energy grenade and throw it at predator before leaping behind a rock for cover. Predator manages to get out of the initial blast but is knocked off his feet by the shockwave. Six-six walks over too him and holds his buzz saw up high ready to slash predators neck with. However just as it is about to hit predator he blocks with his wrist blade. He stands up off and they continue their duel. This time however six-six badly injures predator by plunging his buzz saw into his thigh. He is about to finish him off when he is hit square in the forehead by the wrist blade, his body crumpling in a heap on the floor. Predator yells in victory and slowly limps away. Winner predator Expert’s opinion Predator won because of his intense training and his skill in melee and ranged combat. Battle against Samus Samus exits her ship. She has been drawn to this planet in search of a mysterious stranger who summoned her here for an important job. She carefully looks around checking for danger. She has been tricked like this before and is very cautious. She slowly makes her way across the desert. She keeps her arm cannon poised and ready to fire at all times. Little does she know she is being watched... Predator is hiding behind a rock ready to attack. He has summoned samus to this planet as he believes she will be a good challenge. He peers over the rock and watches her making her way across the desert slowly and cautiously. He aims his plasma caster at samus and fires. Unfortunately for him he misjudged his shot and it flies past samus missing her by a long shot. Samus turns as quick as a flash and scans the area but predator has already hidden himself again. Sensing all is not right she switches on her X-ray visor. She scans the area again and sees predator through the rock. She then switches off her x-ray visor and starts to charge up her arm cannon. Predator peers back around the rock again and sees her aiming straight at him. He jumps out of the way just as she fires the ball of energy obliterates the rock. He fires several quick burst shots at samus who easily dodges them. She then fires back with her arm cannon one of them hitting predator and sending him flying back. Predator picks himself up unharmed but his plasma caster has been destroyed. He snarls angrily and charges at samus. Samus unfazed fires a missile right at predator’s mid section. Predator just jumps over the missile and pulling out his combi stick thrusts it down at samus’s chest. Fortunately for samus her armour protects her and glances off her. She punches him in the face with her arm cannon and he stumbles back. She then slides out her plasma whip and swings it around in a threatening matter. There is a slight pause before she charges full pelt at predator. Predator dodges to the side and samus gose shooting past him. She stops and turns around and hooks predators leg with her whip. She yanks back and he trips up falling to the ground the plasma whip causing him excruciating pain. He thrusts his combi stick forward again and it shatters the glass off her visor and nearly hits her in the face. She is so shocked by his accuracy she loosens her grip with the plasma whip. Predator seizes his chance and yanks down on the whip sending samus crashing to the floor. He towers above her the combi stick in hand. Samus looks up and sees the sharp end of the staff inches away from her face. Thinking quickly she punches him in the face with her arm cannon and pushes him off her. She then slides out her plasma whip and lasso’s the combi stick yanking it out of his hands. Predator lunges forward but samus get him with a boot to the face. She hurls the stick far into the distance and turns just as something slices through her plasma whip. Samus looks at predator who is holding another smart disc. He throws it at her and it scrapes her arm cutting through the armour and leaving a shallow cut in her arm. She winches in pain as predator ready’s another smart disc. Not wanting to be hit again she fires an ice beam at predator freezing the smart disc and his hand. Predator tries to pull the disc off but he just can’t. Samus slides out the rest of her plasma whip and smacks predator round the face with it sending him stumbling back. Predator retracts his wrist blades and jumps at samus swinging forward trying to hit her. Samus dodges the attack and tries to hook predator’s leg but predator jumps over it and plunges the wrist blade downwards but it glances off her armour. Samus then smacks predator round the face with the arm cannon sending him flying back. He lands on his feet right next to his combi stick. He picks it up and formulates a plan. Samus switches to her missiles and fires a cluster of them catching predator off guard and sending him sprawling. Predator fires his wrist blades at samus then holding the combi stick tightly in his hand runs at samus. The blades bounce off her armour but predator thrusts the staff through her newly formed visor going right though her head killing her. She slumps over dead on the ground and predator roars in victory. He then takes her helmet as a trophy and walks off. Winner predator Expert’s opinion While samus’s armour did protect her from predator’s long range weapons his superior training in close range and his ruthlessness helped him win the day. Battle against Rambo Rambo is trekking through an alien forest. He can’t remember how he got here but he knows he was brought here by something. He has his AK-47 in hand at all times and never puts it down. Suddenly a plasma blast hits the ground it front of him leaving a hole. He looks up and sees predator sitting on a branch the plasma caster aimed at him. Rambo fires his AK at him catching the predator off guard making him fall out of the tree. Predator lands perfectly and fires again but rambo easily dodges and opens fire hitting predator in the shoulder. Predator doesn’t even register the pain and fires his plasma caster obliterating the assault rifle. Rambo whips out his colt M1911 and loads up a magazine. He then stops in his tracks and points the pistol straight at the plasma caster. He fires one shot and the caster explodes, but predator is unshaved. He pulls out his combi stick and jumps at rambo who fires again hitting him in the stomach. Rambo discards his pistol and pulls out his bow firing a volley of arrows all of them missing their target. However they distract him long enough to allow rambo to escape. Predator follows rambo’s tracks cautiously as he could be anywhere. Rambo watches him from the bushes and quietly pulls out his bow. He loads up his last arrow and aims at predators head. However predator hears rustling and turns to block the arrow with his wrist blades. Rambo screams and runs out pulling out his hunting knife and leaping at predator. He grabs the combi stick out of his hands and throws it aside. He lunges forward and stabs predator in the thigh. Predator knees rambo in the face and retracts his wrist blades. He stabs forward but rambo somehow parries the blades. He tries to stab forward but predator grabs his arm and tosses him aside. Rambo gets up fuming with rage. He doesn’t like to be treated like trash. He yells and charges full pelt at predator who fires his wrist blades at him scraping his face. Rambo is in such a rage he doesn’t even care and jumps on predator trying to stab him. Predator pushes him away and pulls out a smart disc. He throws it decapitating rambo without even batting an eyelid. He bows too his fallen opponent and walks off. Winner Predator Expert’s opinion Predator’s toughness and array of alien technology helped him triumph over the rambo’s human toughness and human weapons. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Alien Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Horror Warriors